worldofpulpnessfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Leviathan Channels
This is where a list of leviathan channels will be, using the shallow-deep-beyond format. Awareness One Brain, Many Minds (divine wits) WP spend on divine traits has double effect.Penalties from distractions and multiple actions are reduced by Sheol. You may analyze up to (lesser of Wits and Sheol) things with a single analyze action. Deep: Wits rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: If you wits-overwhelm a target, you may roll twice and take the better result. Empire-Forging Omniscience (divine intelligence) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. On any intelligence roll, a roll of 7 grants a success. Deep: Intelligence rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: if you int-overwhelm a target (including one with no int) you may spend a WP to analyze the subject perfectly. Corcordance Idolater Shepherd (divine leadership) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. You gain a dot of cult: numbers and may buy cult merits above one dot. With all Beloved and your cultists, social rolls are Divine, and a roll of 7 grants a success. Deep: affected rolls also gain a bonus die per success. Beyond: social rolls are divine with any wake-vulnerable individual. Most Ancient Soul (divine vices and cult merits) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. You have 3 vices instead of the usual one. You line's vice must be one of them. Gain an additional cult action every session, even if you have no dedicated cult. All rolls using Cult merits are Divine if you are present with your cult. Deep: affected social rolls also gain a bonus die per success. Beyond: any roll when you are activating a virtue or vice is Divine. Elements Feculdity Magnanimous Host to All (divine symbiont skill) One of you skills now counts as a divine trait, enhanced by symbionts in your blood. Choose when this channel is taken. WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Deep: Symbiont skill rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: Every time you reach Beyond with this channel, choose a second skill to also be affected. You may change what skill that is with one ichor and an instant action. Might That Hideous Strength (divine strength) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. On any roll using strength, a roll of 7 counts as a success. Deep: Strength rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: When you use the Birthright of Might, add your size dots to your strength as well. Flowing Icon of Grace (divine defense, speed/movement, and intitiative) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Defense is Dampening -- rolls reduced by your defense botch on 1s and do not gain a bonus die on any value that would grant you a bonus die. Deep: affected rolls gain a bonus die per success. Beyond: Add one to dexterity, including affecting the derived attributes of speed, defense, and initiative. Predation Hunter's Terrible Beauty WP spend on divine traits has double effect. On any roll using Presence, 7s cound as an additional success. Deep: Presence rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: You may paralyze foes with fear, rolling presence+intimidation+sheol v. target's resolve+Supernatural Core.Target is paralyzed a number of turns this scene up to your successes Mortal-Devouring Armory (divine melee weapon) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Your body or natural weaponry attacks all benefit from this +0 lethal weapon. Deep: The weapon rolls gain a bonus die on every success. Beyond: Your body is covered with damaging bits. Anyone is contact with much of your body, such as anyone grappling you, takes your Stamina+Sheol damage each turn resisted with Stamina+Armor Sanctity Insidious Creature (divine manipulation) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. After interacting with you, witnesses have a penalty equal to your Sheol to any attempts to remember or convey details of you actions, words, or appearance. Deep: Manipulation rolls gain a bonus die per success. If those attempting to remember you do not get at least your Sheol in successes on their memory roll, they don't recall that you were there at all. Beyond: Instead of suppressing the memory of you, victims believe a fabricated memory of your design. Indomitable Solipsist-Tyrant (divine resolve) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Resolve is Dampening -- rolls reduced by your resolve botch on 1s and do not gain a bonus die on any value that would grant you a bonus die. Deep: Resolve rolls gain a bonus die per success. If you gain an exceptional success on a resolve-based resistance roll, the target immediately makes a Breaking Point roll. Beyond: The first time you make a resolve-based roll in any scene, gain one WP which may be spent immediately. Eye of the Eternal Storm (divine composure) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Composure is Dampening -- rolls reduced by your composure botch on 1s and do not gain a bonus die on any value that would grant you a bonus die. Deep: Composure rolls gain a bonus die per success. Those in your presence may "tune in to the eye of the storm," allowing them to use your composure instead of their own, but losing all composure-based resistance to any action you take. Tuning back out is reflexive, but requires spending a WP. Beyond: You may reflexively spend 1 WP to immediately end any composure-resisted effect on you for the rest of the scene. Vitality Lifeblood of Titans (divine health) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Gain the Giant Size merit (+1 size) for free. Double the size increases from form changes. Deep: Gain two additional health levels Beyond: Gain another two additional health levels Flesh of the Progenitors (divine armor) Armor rating is zero, can be increased to 2 against an attack for one WP. Deep: Armor is matched with bulletproof armor. Beyond: Gain one more armor. "Bulletproofing" now applies against all lethal attacks. World-Serpent's Endurance (divine stamina) WP spend on divine traits has double effect. Stamina is Dampening -- rolls reduced by your stamina botch on 1s and do not gain a bonus die on any value that would grant you a bonus die. Deep: Stamina rolls also gain a bonus die per success. You may take one aggravated deprivation damage to draw on inner reserves, multiplying the time possible with one of air, food, water, or sleep lacking by Sheol. Beyond: Gain +1 armor. Toad's Curse (divine poison aura) You skin exudes a debilitating toxin an a radius of 0 yards -- which may be increased by 2 with WP and is increased by 2 in Cryptid form. All who come in contact with it or your skin suffer a -1 penalty on all rolls for the remainder of the scene, or until thoroughly cleansed. Deep: the penalty increases by one each turn of contact (and fades without contact, down to -1) until penalty meets the target's stamina+resolve. At that point, the target passes out and takes one bashing damage each turn in contact. Beyond: Add your size stat to the radius in yards.